deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/Showdown at Sunset: THE LAW Reagan Turros (BattleGames1) vs. El Cochino Chacal (Mr. Pacheo101)
As the sun sets, a series of wayward travelers cross paths in the dusty town of El Gurrero Letal. All have come for their own reasons, but only on will walk away as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! ' ' In this first round, we have one of the best bounty hunters in the west, Reagan Turros squaring off against the worse scoundrel in El Gurrero Letal, El Cochino Chacal. ''' '''This fight between outlaw and justice can only be called...THE LAW! The Warriors... Reagan Turros Reagan was born into a family of law enforcers, even her own father was a freelance bounty hunter. From the young age of 10, this girl was taught to follow in her daddy's shoes as she trained in firearms and other skills. Her life took a drastic change at the age of 14 when a tribe of Lakota Tribesmen attacked her family, leaving her mother for dead and father missing as she was taken captive as a slave. While living with the Lakota, she joined them in hunting and on raids until the age of 17 when her father returned and saved her. As they escaped across the desert, he fell ill and died in her arms, turning her into a violent huntsmen who operated out of a local saloon until an agent of the U.S. Army came along and recruited her to preform some of the risky recon missions behind Spanish Lines. At the age of 25, she left the army to carry on her father's legacy in the last few years of the Wild West, and eventually came to the little hellhole known as El Gurrero Letal... El Cochino Chacal After being brutally raped, the daughter of a wealthy Columbian family abandoned her illigitment child at an orphanage where he was raised by a brutal headmaster. Never feeling loved, the child would pick fights with others and watch the nuns as they dressed, but was eventually kicked out of the orphanage after killing a child who had stolen his toy. After being branded as a Child of Satan, the boy wandered the destert, and came across a group of bandits. Taking him in as their own, the boy would then take part in the raids across the Mexico. As he grew, he began feeding on the flesh of his victims and keeping their canine teeth as trophies, gaining the name 'El Cochino Chacal', The Filthy Jackal. His brutality made him the right-hand man of the gang, but one night, he killed the leader of the gang and took over, renaming it 'El Serpiente del Diablo', or The Devil's Serpent. Eventually traveling into the U.S., he began spreading his fear into the towns of the Wild West... The Weapons: Melee Pistols Shotguns Rifles Special Weapons The Pros and Cons: Note that these come directly from the character's entries. Reagan Turros: Strengths: Excellent sharpshooter, strong melee fighter, very intelligent, quickdraw/'fanning' expert, light on her feet Cons: Not good on horseback (uses horses for transporting than fighting mount), unarmoured, haunted by memories of the past every so often El Cochino Chacal Strengths: He is an extremly skilled marksman, able to shoot down a flying finch 500ft in the air with a pistol and precisley disarm someone 50ft away with a throwing knife. Very fast reflexes after adjusting to living with a one eye, making him deadly with a quickdraw. He is a skilled survivalist able to live off the desolate wastelands of the desert with little to draw on. He is a very skilled knife fighter, who oftern partcipats in knife fights in run down watering holes or among his own men. Despite not having a formal education, he is quite intelligent on certain subjects and street savy. Can read body language, giving him the status of the person he his facing. As a sociopath, he has no empathy. Weaknessess: Since he is blind on his left eye, he has very limited vision on his left side. Due to his sociopathic nature, his mental health is quite low. Ever since that assassination attempt, he is shown to be paranoid at times. The Set-up: The Battle will take place around the Sheriff's Office with Reagan being hired by the Mayor as a personal favor to track down the infamous Jackal. Knowing that both law-keepers and law-breakers roam the streets of El Gurrero Letal, the Jackal has been on his guard, but recognizes the female bounty hunter on sight... Voting: I'm looking weapon vs. weapon edges as well as the X-Factors. I want clean and clear votes on each category and no flaming. BattleGames1 and Mr.Pacheo101 are excluded from voting, but can vouch for their warrior in the comments below. The Battle: Reagan looked around the small office that belonged to William Jones, the mayor of El Guerrero Letal. It’s not much, she thought as she shifted her revolving rifle from hand to hand, but it beats the other hellholes I’ve seen Hearing the door open behind her, Reagan drew her revolver, spun around, and aimed...at the man who had hired her, the mayor. The Mayor took a step back in recoil, but took note of who had him at gunpoint, “Reagan Turros, glad you could make it.” Lowering her gun, William walked to his seat across from her. Reagan had just brought in a large posse when a telegram from Guerrero Letal came for her, asking for her talents. A train ride out of Oklahoma City later, she found herself in the crime-ridden town. Mopping his forehead with a kerchief, Jones looked up to her, “As you know, El Guerrero Letal has become more known for the death rate of travelers than the gold mine. I need you to clean this town up.” Reagan tilted her head in interest, she had taken down large posses before, but an entire town of scum and villainy? This sounded like a challenge. Holstering her gun, she smiled at the mayor, “I’ll do it. It’s been awhile since I’ve really been challenged.” Jones gave a sigh of relief, “Thank you, while there are several other vigilantes in town like that trick-shooting ‘Ricochet’, you’ll be doing me a personal favor.” Reagan shook her head, “This isn’t a favor. You hired me since I’m one of the best. Now if we’re done here...” Jones nodded, “True, true. Your first job will to be bring in the criminal known as El Cochino Chacal. Preferably dead.” It was Reagan’s turn to recoil, “The Filthy Jackal? He’s here?” She had heard of the Jackal before, but never hired to bring him in. “Yes, he shot a man in broad daylight yesterday in the saloon.” Jones replied, confused at Reagan’s tone, “I thought you were the best?” Reagan glared at him as she got out of her chair, “I am. I just need to prepare.” ---- El Cochino took another of his drink in the El Platica Borracho Saloon, Most people think it crazy to return where you killed a man the day before...but then again, I’m not most people. No one had tried to stop him yesterday since he was the infamous Jackal, a child of Satan. It would take a bold, stupid, or drunk man to challenge him. Finishing his drink, he thought back to the rumors he had heard recently that several vigilantes and bounty hunters were in town, most notable the female bounty hunter Reagan Turros. He had heard of her, but never lucky enough to swap bullets with her...that is until now. As he looked out the window, he saw one of the prostitutes walk by... a few hours later... Reagan slung her saddle bag over her horse'', ready to partol the town for her newest target when the screams of a woman pierced the air. Spinning around, Reagan found a rugged, muscular man clutching one of the town's prostitutes by the neck with a revolver to her head, "Well, well, well...if we don't have the famous bounty hunter, Reagan Turrous..." While his getup didn't help identify him...his eyewear did. Over his left eye was a black, worn eyepatch. Of all the criminals she had tracked, only one had this feature...El Cochino Chacal. Pulling her Colt Rifle from her horse, she aimed at the criminal, "If it isn't the Jackal...looks like you saved me a lot of work of having to track you down. Let the girl go so we can settle this." Chacal laughed, "Now where would the fun be in that?" With a quick pull of the trigger, he blew the brains of his victim out as she fell to the ground. Any civilians still outside had now rushed inside in panic and peeked out of their windows in fear. "You dispicable, disguisting..." Reagan aimed at his head, but in a flash, a throwing knife came whizzing at her, striking the rifle's muzzle, causing the shot to go astray, shattering a second-story window. Refocusing on her assailent, she saw him aim his revolver at her and managed to dodge away as he fired off a shot at her, wounding her horse instead. Pulling out her own revolver as she dove behind a water trough, she fired back at Chacal, barely missing his right foot, forcing him to move and take cover behind a barrel on the opposite side of the street. Firing several more times, Reagan heard the clicking of empty chambers. Slipping to her downed horse, she fetched her Repeating Rifle and moved over to take cover behind a post on the hotel's deck. Waiting for a break in his fire, Reagan fired several times at the barrel, striking the barrel and knocking off the criminal's black hat, "Just give up. I hate it when things get messy!" Tossing aside his handguns, Chacal pulled his shotgun off his back, "Pity," he yells, "I prefer it when things get messy!" Loading priming his shot gun, he fires one of the shots from his double-barreled shotgun that splinters the water trough, causing the water to start spilling out. Peeking out again, he sees that he had aimed at the wrong target and that Turrous had moved to one of the Hotel's columns for cover. Firing the second shot, the wood of the column shattered, sending wood scratching across Reagan's face. Jumping back out she fired the rest of her rifle's ammo at the reloading Chacal, grabbed her shotgun and bolted down Main Street towards the general store. Seeing his prey run for it, he sadisticly grinned at her backside. ''She's better looking than that prostitute...especially when she has a gun pointed at me...''Unslinging his rilfe he began sliding along his side of the street towards Turrous. Reagan scanned the street, searching for Chacal, but he was nowhere to be seen...that is until a shot rang out, hitting the wood paneling inches from his head. Aiming, she fired twice where the shot had came from, as she fired the third, her gun jammed on her. ''Damn it... Hearing his attacker swear under her breath, Chacal set his gun down and drew his machete and another throwing knife and began to walk towards Turros. As Reagan struggled with the rifle, a knife out of nowhere and pinned her right sleeve to the side of the building. Looking up, she saw the rugged, black haired criminal striding towards her with a machete in hand. She knew that there was no way she could over come him now, her only gun she had with her was jammed. As Chacal reached her, she attempted to swing her shotgun at him, but he simply swatted it away from her. With a single motion, he grabbed Reagan by the collar of her shirt and tossed her out into the street, trearing her entire sleave off. Grabbing her blackjack from her belt she attempted to get up and club him, but Chacal was faster and swatted her back to the ground with the back of his open hand. Chacal smiled as he looked down has his prey as he raised his blade, "Don't be afraid to scream...I like when they scream..." Reagan's eyes narrowed, "Sorry, but not today you sick son of a bitch!" In a swift motion, she drew her karambit knife out of her pocket and stabbed Chacal in the left knee. Chacal screamed in pain and dropped his machete on the ground. "F--king c--t!". Due to the immense pain signals in his knee, Chacal suddenly found himself forcefully crouching down, allowing Reagan pull her knife out of the marauding Mexican. Reagan swung her blade wildly and left a huge cut across Chacal's face. Blood spattered in the dry sand as Chacal held his face in angst. "It's about time I send your sniveling behind back to hell!" Witch that, Turros lunged her karambit knife at the wounded mass murderer's neck, but Chacal managed to gain enough clarity to grab a hold of the bounty hunter's wrist mid-way. The blade of Turroes knife was mere inches away from his neck. "Ah..." Reagan felt an extreme pressure around her wrist from Chacal's brutal grip, causing her immense discomfort. Reagan looked up and saw the cannibalistic monsters' face suspended with hellish fury. His sole eye was beyond bloodshot red. "You...bitch!" Chacal pulled out a throwing knife from his vest and plunged it into the bounty hunter. Reagan gasped in pain as she felt the slick steel slide between her ribs, drawing closer to her lungs before suddenly being pulled right out with such vigor. "You think you can get away from damaging my face!" Chacal plunged the blade into his wounded opponent again, whom winced in the process as blood dripped from the edges of Reagan's mouth. Chacal slowly stood himself up while dragging Reagan up as well, while the slick blade sunks in deeper into her flesh. Reagan tried to let out a scream, but the blood slowly filling her lungs prevented her letting a small peep. "Pues que puta!? (Well do ya bitch!?)" Chacal said in Spanish. " Y usted! Usted! Usted! Usted! Usted!!" Chacal violently screamed as he plunged his knife into Reagan's wounded abdomen over and over again. Blood trickled from the knife's frenzy strikes and splashed onto the empty streets like bursting water balloons. The bloodthirtsy bandit's movement begin to slow down, until he finally stopped. His knife and hand were completely drenched in the crimson liquid. Taking deep breaths, Chacal pushed the bounty hunter's body down. Reagan laid there on the desolate street on her back. 14 stab wounds appeared on her abdomen and chest area, but surprisingly the bounty hunter managed to barely stay alive. All of the wounds Chacal inflicted on Reagan were non-fatal. Turros laid in her own pool of blood, gasping in short breaths. Her green eyes haze in and out from flickering between unconsciousness. El Cochino Chacal then stood over the dying bounty hunter; Reagan's eyes trembled in fear. "Sabes mijita .... es una pena ver tanta belleza van a perder. (You know mijita... it's such a shame to see such beauty go to waste.)" Chacal said in a serpent-like tone, while he slowly crouches over his nemesis. He brought his bloodied knife close to her chest and slowly drug it downwards over her body. "Apuesto a millones de tontos matarían a disfrutar con este cuerpo ....(I bet millions of fools would kill to indulge in this body...)" As the knife reached her crotch area, Chacal whipped it back up with a swift motion. "Aún más en morir con una cara tan angelical como la suya.(Even more would want to die with an angelic face like yours.)" Chacal then stood on his knees and pulled out another knife from his vest." Aunque, por lo que le hiciste a mi cara .... (Although, from what you did to my face)" He said. "No creo que vas a tener ese lujo.(I don't think you'll have that luxury.) In a smooth session, Chacal slashed his knife across Reagan's face, leaving a deep gash across her jaw and cheek. With his other blade, Chacal slashed the bounty hunter's throat. Blood spilled profusely from the gap in her neck. A wide toothy grin spread across the madman's face. His work was far from over. With another swing, Chacal slashed her face and then her neck again. Now in a frenzy state, Chacal continued to slash at her face without stopping. The towns people inside watched in horror as another horror show was bestowed upon them. Chacal stopped for a brief moment and raises his knife. He then thrust it downward and proceeded to stab the already dead corpse continuously. Blood continued to splatter on the dusty sand. Chacal stopped yet again to take a deep breath. His face and clothes were covered in spatters and sprits of red liquid. Chacal then placed his knife next to the dead corpse's neck and slid it right over. The townsfolk shivered in fear as they heard a chilling bone-crunching sound coming from outside, and then...there was silence. The Fearsome Chacal then staggered back up. He looks around. "La gente del pueblo!(Townspeople!)" He yells " Escucha Me! (Hear me!)" "De aquí en adelante! Esta pueblo me pertenece! (From now on! This town belongs to me!)" Chacal proclaims."Si alguno de ustedes me tratan de cruzar... (If any of you try to cross me...)" The bandit then raises his arm, revealing the decapitated head of the mutilated Reagan Turroes. "Va a terminar como ella! (Will end up like her!)" Chacal then tosses the head in the street, letting it tumble away into the dust, and staggers away. Winner: Tie/Chacal Expert Opinion: In this match, while we had some concerns for the Revolving Rifle, the votes mainly came down to Reagan's Tenacity and training vs. Chacal's brutality. Since the match technically ended in a tie, I was forced pick a winner and I chose the more brutal, battle-hardened Chacal. Note The ending was changed due to it being poorly done and not befitting of either character. Props go to Pach for re-writing the end Category:Blog posts